2016 UK Film Releases
This is a list of films released in the UK in 2016: January 15 Creed - 12A - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema The Revenant - 15 - 20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / RatPac Entertainment 22 Ride Along 2 - 12A - Universal Pictures / Will Packer Productions The 5th Wave - 15 - Columbia Pictures / GK Films The Big Short - 15 - Paramount Pictures / Regency Enterprises / Plan B 29 13 Hours - 15 - Paramount Pictures / 3 Arts Entertainment / Bay Films Spotlight - 15 - Entertainment One / Participant Media The 33 - 12A - Warner Bros Pictures / Alcon Entertainment / Phoenix Pictures February 5 Goosebumps - PG - Sony Pictures Releasing / Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation / Village Roadshow Pictures / Original Film / Scholastic Entertainment / Expedition Films / LStar Capital Trumbo - 15 - Entertainment One 10 Deadpool - 15 - 20th Century Fox / Marvel Studios 12 Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip - U''' - 20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises Zoolander 2 - '''12A - Paramount Pictures / Red Hour Films 19 The Finest Hours - 12A - Walt Disney Pictures Triple 9 - 15 - Entertainment One / Open Road Films 24 Grimsby - 15 - Columbia Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Working Title Films / Four by Two Films March 3 London Has Fallen - 15 - Lionsgate Films / Millennium Media 10 Allegiant - 12A - Entertainment One / Summit Entertainment / Red Wagon Entertainment 18 10 Cloverfield Lane - 12A - Paramount Pictures / Bad Robot High-Rise - 15 - Studio Canal / Film4 / BFI Risen - 12A - Columbia Pictures / Affirm Films / LD Entertainment 25 Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - 12A - Warner Bros Pictures / RatPac Entertainment / DC Films April 1 Eddie the Eagle - PG - Lionsgate Films / Marv Films 8 Midnight Special - 12A - Entertainment One / Warner Bros Pictures / RatPac Entertainment The Huntsman: Winter's War - 12A - Universal Pictures 15 The Jungle Book (2016) - PG - Walt Disney Pictures 22 Miles Ahead - 15 - Exclusive Media / IM Global The Take - 15 - Studio Canal 29 Captain America: Civil War - 12A - Marvel Studios May 6 Florence Foster Jenkins - PG - Nando's Distribution / BBC Films Robinson Crusoe (2016) - PG - Studio Canal / nWave Pictures / Illuminata Pictures 13 Everybody Wants Some - 15 - Entertainment One / Annapurna Pictures The Angry Birds Movie - U''' - Columbia Pictures / Rovio Animation 27 Alice Through the Looking Glass - '''PG - Walt Disney Pictures 30 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows - 12A - Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies / Platinum Dunes Warcraft: The Beginning - 12A - Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures / Blizzard Entertainment June 3 Race - PG - Altitude Film Distribution / Focus Features The Nice Guys - 15 - Exclusive Media / Silver Pictures 23 Independence Day: Resurgence - 12A - 20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment / Centropolis Entertainment 24 The Meddler - 12A - Sony Pictures Classics / Stage 6 Films July 1 Central Intelligence - 12A - Universal Pictures / Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / RatPac Entertainment 6 The Legend of Tarzan - 12A - Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / RatPac Entertainment 8 Maggie's Plan - 15 - Sony Pictures Classics 11 Ghostbusters (2016) - 12A - Columbia Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures 15 Ice Age: Collision Course - U''' - 20th Century Fox / Blue Sky Studios Keanu - '''15 - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema 22 Star Trek Beyond - 12A - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media / Hua Hua Media / Bad Robot The BFG (2016) - PG - Entertainment One / Amblin Entertainment / Reliance Entertainment / Walden Media 27 Jason Bourne - 12A - Universal Pictures 29 Finding Dory - U''' - Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios August 5 Suicide Squad - '''15 - Warner Bros Pictures / DC Films 12 Pete's Dragon (2016) - PG - Walt Disney Pictures The Shallows - 15 - Columbia Pictures 19 Swallows and Amazons (2016) - PG - Studio Canal / BBC Films / BFI 26 Julieta - 15 - Nando's Distribution / FilmNation Entertainment The Purge: Election Year - 15 - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions / Platinum Dunes September 2 Cafe Society - 12A - Warner Bros Pictures / FilmNation Entertainment Equity - 15 - Sony Pictures Classics Morgan - 15 - 20th Century Fox / Scott Free 7 Ben-Hur (2016) - 12A - Paramount Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 9 Captain Fantastic - 15 - Entertainment One Kubo and the Two Strings - PG - Universal Pictures / Focus Features / Laika 16 Hunt for the Wilderpeople - 12A - Vertigo Releasing / BFI 23 The Magnificent Seven (2016) - 12A - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Columbia Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures 30 Deepwater Horizon - 12A - Lionsgate Films / Summit Entertainment / Participant Media Free State of Jones - 15 - Studio Canal / STX Entertainment / IM Global October 14 Inferno - 12A - Columbia Pictures / Imagine Entertainment Storks - U''' - Warner Bros Pictures / Warner Animation Group 21 Jack Reacher: Never Go Back - '''12A - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media Keeping Up With The Joneses - 12A - 20th Century Fox Trolls - U''' - 20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Animation 25 Doctor Strange - '''12A - Marvel Studios November 1 The Light Between Oceans - 12A - Entertainment One / DreamWorks Pictures / Participant Media 4 A Street Cat Named Bob - 12A - Columbia Pictures / Stage 6 Films The Accountant - 15 - Warner Bros Pictures / RatPac Entertainment 10 Arrival - 12A - Entertainment One / FilmNation Entertainment / Lava Bear Films / 21 Laps Entertainment 11 100 Streets - 15 - Vertigo Releasing 18 Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - 12A - Warner Bros Pictures / Heyday Films 25 Allied - 15 - Paramount Pictures / Hua Hua Media / GK Films Almost Christmas - 12A - Universal Pictures / Will Packer Productions A United Kingdom - 12A - Nando's Distribution / BBC Films / Ingenious Media / BFI December 2 Sully - 12A - Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / RatPac Entertainment 7 Office Christmas Party - 15 - Entertainment One / DreamWorks Pictures / Reliance Entertainment 9 Snowden - 15 - Vertigo Releasing / Open Road Films 16 Rogue One: A Star Wars Story - 12A - Lucasfilm 21 Passengers - 12A - Columbia Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Start Motion Pictures / Original Film 26 Collateral Beauty - 12A - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / Village Roadshow Pictures / RatPac Entertainment / Overbrook Entertainment Monster Trucks - PG - Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies Why Him? - 15 - 20th Century Fox / 21 Laps Entertainment / Red Hour Films Category:Years in film (UK)